InuYashaDemonic Angel
by Nolla
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have one of their usual arguments, except the outcomes are somewhat different this time. They are seperated and learn what their relationship means to them


The sun peeked over the horizon, casting rays of light onto the land in the Feudel Era of Japan. Near a village, high in an old tree of great magnificence sat a creature with an aura of strange beauty and exoticness. His eyelids were shut, his hair gleaming silver as the sun streamed onto it. He sat in a red kimono made from a fire rat, his arms folded in the sleeves. His chest rose and fell along with the beads around his neck. His nose sniffed the air and the dog ears on the top his head twitched slightly. He yawned widely and stretched, his canine teeth gleaming white. He opened his eyes to reveal his glittering golden eyes which held a strange intensity of anger, misery, loneliness, and most recently, contentment and happiness. He looked down at the ground beneath him and smiled.

The fire had been blown out by the wind during the night and the people around it were still deep in their dreams. A young man lay face down on the grass as he held his golden staff, his purple robes falling over him, keeping him warm. A weapon shaped like a boomerang lay beside a woman who was lying next to a young girl who was in a sleeping bag. The girl's shoulder-length black hair cascaded around the shoulders of her school uniform. Her creamy skin glowed as the sun hit her. She groaned quietly before opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was the man she had fallen in love with...the half-demon, InuYasha.

She was surprised to see him staring at her so fondly, a small smile on his face. She yawned and sat up, awakening the little fox demon who had been laying close next to her.

"Oh! Sorry Shippo," she whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's OK Kagome," said Shippo smiling sleepily. "I was waking up anyway."

"Well the other's are still tired. You'd better go back to sleep, OK?" said Kagome, looking at the sleeping adults. "You just know that InuYasha will push us all really hard today, seeing as he is letting us rest for once."

Shippo nodded before falling back into a deep slumber.

'Wow,' thought Kagome. 'Wish I could fall asleep that fast!'

She giggled quietly before crawling out her sleeping bag and stretching properly. She looked back to the tree and noticed that InuYasha was now staring at the sky, hands still in his fire-rat kimono, a frown on his face once more. Kagome frowned to herself and pouted slightly.

'Does he ever smile?' she wondered. 'He always seems so angry...so distant...so broody!'

"What're you looking at?"

Kagome blinked and shook her head; she had been staring at InuYasha without realising it!

"Uh, nothing!" lied Kagome quickly.

"Feh, you're a really bad liar Kagome," huffed InuYasha, looking back to the sky.

"Well, good morning to you too, you jerk!" she snapped, trying to keep her voice level for fear of waking everyone up.

She stormed off, not bothering to see if he was going to run after her for calling him a jerk. She did, however, make sure that his face went slamming into the ground before she disappeared. She walked through the forest surrounding her, not caring if she ran into something, which was stupid because she was unarmed and very much in danger. The forest of InuYasha was always teeming with demons of all shapes and sizes and she always managed to run into at least one of them and InuYasha was her usual protection. Kagome stopped suddenly as soon as she saw the Bone Eater's Well, the portal that linked to her Era and the one she was in. She wasn't mad enough to suddenly go home, but she did really miss her warm bed and her family. She sat down and leant against the wood of the well, sighing lightly.

Suddenly she heard the sound of light footsteps. She closed her eyes and frowned. There was only one person she knew who walked like that, so lightly, like their feet was supposed to meld with the ground around them.

"I don't care about what you have to say InuYasha!" she huffed angrily. "You deserved what you got!"

"Well, aren't we a fiesty one?"

Kagome looked up and gasped. It was like looking into a mirror. Standing before her, clad in her usual kimono was none other than Kikyo, the woman who InuYasha had fallen in love with, the woman who had killed him before dying herself, and now, the woman who was made completely out of clay, filled with bitterness and stood before her looking very pleased with herself.

"Kikyo? What are doing here?" asked Kagome, almost sending a prietess a death stare.

Kikyo merely smiled and said, "What has InuYasha done to you now?"

Kagome blinked and turned her head away, glaring at Kikyo before she did.

"Hmph! Why don't you go ask him yourself?!" snapped Kagome.

Kikyo smiled evilly and said, "I would, but that would only cause you both distress. InuYasha told me that he didn't want to see me again unless he had to."

"What? Why?"

"Because apparently he finally figured out that you didn't like it when he ran off to see me," said Kikyo coolly.

Kagome smiled and thought, 'Finally! I thought he'd never get it!'

"He's still a jerk though!" said Kagome, looking at her feet.

"Of course he is," said Kikyo. "He has always been like that. It's only because of the way he was brought up. Having no friends and family would make the worst sort of impact upon a person. He will never change..."

Kagome agreed silently. She had known him for a year now and he still hadn't changed since the first time she had met him. He was still cold, rude, distant, broody and infuriating, not to mention childish and dense. These thoughts made her angry.

"I know you aren't from this time," said Kikyo. "I know that you yearn to be normal and that sometimes, you wish that you had never found the way to get here. I am going to punish you for such horrible thoughts."

"What?!" said Kagome suddenly, turning the glowing prietess.

"You have been blessed with the ability to come to another era, to become a stronger person and you spit on your destiny, wish for other things and continue to argue with the man you are in love with! It is VERY annoying and pitiful to say the least and I am ashamed to call you my reincarnate. You don't know how to deal with InuYasha yet and I saw how to at first glance. You also don't seem to realise how much the fool cares for you. You ignore everything that he throws at you, classifying it as annoying or false. You seem to believe that no matter how much you love him, he shall never return your feelings. So, you secretly try to rid yourself of any feelings that you have for him because it will be easier when you have to leave. I am going to punish you for thinking such stupid thoughts and in doing so, I will also be punishing InuYasha for not protecting and cherishing what he already has."

Kagome stood up and began to back away. Should she call for help? If she did, it might be too late. She didn't have anyway to protect herself and Kikyo had a set of bow and arrows. Kagome didn't know how to use hand to hand combat very well and was sure that Kikyo could put an arrow through her quicker than she could hit her. Kikyo grabbed one of the arrows behind her back and drew it against the bow. Kagome watched as the tip glowed a strange green, the edge of it covered in a powdery substance. Kagome readied herself...the only thing she could do was wait for hit her or miss her then scream for help. Either way Kikyo would pay. Kikyo aimed the arrow and, to Kagome's surprise, she was aiming it not at her heart but her face. Kikyo released the arrow and Kagome moved away from it so that the arrow only scratched the side of her face.

"Ha!" yelled Kagome triumphantly. "You missed!"

"Actually, you did exactly what I wanted you to do," said Kikyo smiling.

Kagome blinked in confusion, before her vision became hazy and her mind, blank. Then, she blacked out. Kikyo smiled and sensed the Jewel Shards on Kagome's person. Kikyo grabbed the shards and put them inside her kimono, before picking Kagome up and throwing her into the well. Kikyo waved her hands over the well and instantly it sealed. The priestess then turned around and left.

Back at the campsite Miroku and Sango were yelling at InuYasha...again!

"Why did you let her run off on her own?!"

"And unarmed too!"

"Hey, she wanted to leave, so I let her," snapped InuYasha. "Like I'm stupid enough to stop her when she's mad."

"And yet you're stupid enough to let her go into a forest filled with demons?" retorted Sango.

"And unarmed too!" repeated Miroku.

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better we'll look for her," snapped InuYasha. "I'll just be sat when we find her though."

"You'll deserve it though!" growled Sango. "You never allow her to run off on her own, ever!"

"And unarmed too!" exclaimed Miroku once more.

InuYasha started running, following Kagome's scent, the other's not far behind him. He stopped at the well and frowned. He smelt the air and gasped.

"No way!"

"What InuYasha?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome's scent stops here...and Kikyo's is here too," said InuYasha in disbelief.

"What?! Are you telling me that Kikyo and Kagome were here, alone, together?!" asked Sango.

"From what my nose tells me, yeah. If Kagome's scent stops here, then that means she went down the well," said InuYasha, looking at it in irritation. "I couldn't have made her that mad! Well, I ain't going in after her!"

"InuYasha, you have to-"

"I'm NOT apologising! I barely did anything this time!" snapped InuYasha stubbornly.

"This time?! What's the supposed to mean InuYasha!? You admit that you've done things other times?!" snapped Sango.

"Um, guys!"

"What Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"Look at this," said the fox demon pointing to an object on the ground.

"It's an arrow," said Miroku, picking it up and examining it thoroughly. "Hey! It has fresh blood on it!"

Instantly InuYasha leapt forward and snatched it off him. He sniffed it and gasped, dropping it.

"What?" asked Sango.

"That's the s-scent of K-kagome's b-blood," stuttered InuYasha.

"Someone tried to attack her," said Sango.

"And who do we know that uses arrows to attack things?" asked Miroku pointedly.

"Kikyo wouldn't attack Kagome without a reason and Kagome has never given her a reason to attack her," snapped InuYasha.

"InuYasha, the Kikyo you used to know now longer exists! This Kikyo is evil and will do anything to anyone, not caring about what other's think," replied Miroku.

"Kagome's hurt," said Shippo, tears forming in his eyes. "What if she's dying?!"

"The tip isn't covered in blood, you idiot!" snapped InuYasha. "Looks like it just nicked her skin. Hold on! This has some strange powder on it."

"What?" said Miroku taking it back. "We'd better show this to Kaede...she might be able to tell us what this is. It's foreign to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the well in Kagome's Era.

Kagome woke up and studied her surroundings. It was dark, damp and dirty. She stood up and frowned.

"I fell into the well," she said in embarrassment. "God I'm a klutz."

"Kagome! Are you OK?"

It was Souta and he looked very worried.

"Yeah Souta. I'm alright," said Kagome smiling.

"You're hurt!"

"What?" she said, feeling her face. "It's only a cut. Don't worry. Get me a ladder."

"OK sis."

Once Kagome was out of the well she hugged her little brother in a thankful way.

"Kagome! Souta! Dad!" called their mother. "Dinner!"

Kagome and Souta raced into the house and ate in silence.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Mum?"

"Where'd you get that cut from?" asked her mum in worry.

"Oh, I was getting Buyo and I fell into the well somehow," she replied in embarrassment.

"But I sealed that well," said her grandfather.

"It must have come undone at some point," said his daughter reasonably. "How else could Kagome fall in?"

"My seals are perfect!"

"You may say that Dad, but I have never actually seen one of them work," said Kagome's mother, stirring her father for pure enjoyment.

Kagome giggled, before excusing herself. She went and had a nice long bath. As she did, she came to realise that she was very sore, like she had been walking none stop for days on end. But she decided that was the aftermath of the fall into the well. She dressed herself and went to bed. For some odd reason she suddenly appreciated having a soft, warm bed. But decided that was because the well had been cold and had made her limps very tender. She fell asleep easily and sighed to herself.

She was standing next to a tree, staring at it for some strange reason...something about it seemed to be linked to her...it was a huge tree, almost God like...someone came up behind her and hugged her around her middle...she started but relaxed as the possessive grip became gentler...something about the hug was familiar...she felt a hot breath tickling her neck...then warm flesh pressing against her neck...she turned her head to see flaming golden eyes that saw right into her heart...her pulse quickened...her skin became warmer...her breathing became ragged...what was wrong with her?...he smiled at her, his face handsome and smooth...perfect...his long silver hair encircled their faces...dog ear upon his head twitched as he listened to their surroundings...he kissed her cheek before returning to staring at the tree with her, hugging her close to him...who was he?

Suddenly Kagome sat up, breathing heavily. She clutched her hand to her chest and wiped the sweat from her face.

'Who was that man?' she thought. 'And what was that feeling inside me?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but I can't analyse this right now," said Kaede sadly. "This will take months to investigate and identify. I have never seen this before, but I shall travel to find a place that has seen it before-"

"I'll come," said InuYasha quickly.

"No InuYasha," said Kaede. "You are not coming. You will stay incase Kagome comes back. I wish to have Miroku or Sango come with me."

"I'll come," said Sango quickly; her and InuYasha were still throwing death stares at one another.

"Good. Miroku you will stay with InuYasha and keep him company. Shippo, do you wish to come with us?" asked Kaede kindly.

Shippo nodded vigorously. "I'm definitely coming. Like I'd be dumb enough to stay as InuYasha's punching bag?!"

Kaede chuckled.

"Well, let's go then. We'll be back as soon as possible. Until then, try to make yourselves useful around the village-"

"And that doesn't mean keeping the population up Miroku," warned Sango. "If I come back and hear you've been doing anything-"

"Don't worry Sango," said Miroku. "I won't do anything. I swear it. If I do, I shall allow you to do whatever you wish with me when you come back. I promise it."

Sango narrowed her eyes for a moment before waving goodbye and leaving with Kaede.

"So?" said Miroku. "What do we do now?"

------------------------------------------------------ 2 years later -----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's Era

Kagome shot up and breathed heavily. Again, that man was in her dreams, like he had been ever since she had gotten out of the well. He had haunted her everytime she closed her eyes. And yet his presence not only puzzled her, but gave her the feeling of not being alone. Who was he? She had asked her mother, her brother, her grandfather, her friends, even Hojo, but nobody knew who she was talking about. It frustrated her to no ends, but at the same time it made her yearn for the man even more. She got ready for another school day, and was sure that he would haunt her thoughts all day, like he had done for the past 2 years. She was in her final year of school, getting ready to leave. They were going to have a big festival to farewell the seniors. She had just recently rejected Hojo and when he asked why, she had to say that it was complicated that her heart seemed to belong to someone else. It had hurt Hojo but he had understood.

Kagome got to school at her usual time and began to help with the preparations for the festival which would take place that night. She was putting up a banner when Hojo approached her.

"Morning Kagome."

"Good morning Hojo," said Kagome, her mind on the strange man from her dreams.

"There are some strange people in the music room who wanted me to find you. They said they need to practice for the festival and need you to-"

"Oh that!" said Kagome suddenly. "They're my band!"

"You're band? When did you play an instrument?" asked Hojo, perplexed.

"And instrument? What? No, I sing," said Kagome, before running off the music room.

Sure enough her band was setting up. Ever since she had fallen in the well Kagome had suddenly wanted to sing. So, she had formed a band and had started singing secretly. It was her release. She closed the door and greeted them, picking up the microphone.

"Morning guys...OK, let's take it from the top..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Feudel Era

InuYasha helped Miroku dig a hole for the post to go in. They were helping the villagers extended their fences and were almost finished. InuYasha had the top half of his kimono off, the beads around his neck and his muscles rippling in the sun. His hair fell into his face, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Miroku, however, knew that he was deeply troubled. Kagome still hadn't come back and InuYasha was hurting bad. Miroku didn't need eyes to see that InuYasha was in love. He had seen it long ago when he had first met InuYasha and Kagome. The post was in and both Miroku and InuYasha smiled at their handywork.

"We're done," stated InuYasha. "Finally."

"Tonight's a new moon InuYasha," said Miroku suddenly.

"I know," said InuYasha without care. "God I'm bored."

"Not for long though," said Miroku.

"Huh?"

Miroku pointed and InuYasha turned. Running toward them was a bunch of small boys and girls. InuYasha groaned but secretly he loved it. The kids ran straight at him, no longer frightened of him. The knocked him to the ground and giggled.

"Oh no!" said InuYasha dramatically. "There are too many of you! I'm dying! Dying! Oh no! Curse you!"

InuYasha's eyes closed over as he pretended to be dead.

"You're not dead InuYasha, are you?" asked a little girl, tears welling in her eyes.

Miroku watched InuYasha's nose sniff the air and then his eyes shot open.

"Nah! I'm OK Khala," said InuYasha smiling.

"I was scared," she said, tears rolling down her face. "I thought you were gone!"

InuYasha smiled at her again, opening his arms wide to her. She ran into his arms and held her.

"It's OK," he said calmly. "I'm fine. Sorry to scare you like that."

Miroku smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that this was the same InuYasha who used to knock children over the head just because they annoyed him. It was amazing to see what losing the love his life did to the dog demon. Miroku heard a gasp then a "No Way"  
He turned to see Sango standing there, staring in disbelief. Kaede had a similar look on her aged face and Shippo, now slightly taller, was staring wide eyed, rubbing his eyes repeatedly.

"Hello Sango...Shippo...Kaede," said Miroku cheerfully. "You're back."

"Did hell just freeze over?" asked Sango, pointing to InuYasha.

Miroku chuckled before shaking his head.

"No. He's just changed a lot. It takes a while to get used to, but it's a nice change. He's a whole lot nicer and enjoys playing with children. He's surprisingly gentle with them."

InuYasha looked up and noticed that the new onlookers were staring at him in total disbelief. Sango suddenly raised her weapon and stood in front of everyone.

"OK," she spat. "Who are you and what the hell have you done with InuYasha?!"

"What? Sango, I am InuYasha," he said, almost laughing at how serious she looked. "I haven't changed that much have I?"

Nobody answered; he might have changed, but his temper was still the same.

"So Kaede? Did you find out what that substance was?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes we did," said Kaede. "It was the pollen from a very rare plant, usually found in uninhabitable wastes. Places that Kikyo would wander to stay out of trouble. The pollen is usually harmless, but when injected straight into the blood stream it causes the victim to forget a drastic change in their life."

"Which means that if Kagome was hit with that arrow, she probably would have forgotten about coming to this era," said Sango.

"But, what about the Jewel Shards she had? Wouldn't that have jolted her memory?" asked Miroku.

"What? These Jewel Shards?" asked Kaede, pulling out the said shards.

"Where'd you get thoses?" demanded InuYasha.

"We passed Kikyo and she threw them to us," said Sango. "She said that she had punished you and Kagome long enough. Whatever that means..."

"So, what's new with you two?" asked Shippo.

"We have been helping around the village for a long time, things like houses, crops and fences..."

"Oh!" said InuYasha. "And we also found out that the well is sealed. It won't let me go through anymore."

"What?!"

"Kikyo must have sealed it," said Kaede. "Have you tried to break the seal?"

"Yeah, but how?" asked Miroku.

"There is one way, but I doubt InuYasha will like it," said Kaede.

"And what's that?" asked InuYasha apprehensively.

"Well, knowing the seal that Kikyo would have used, I'm assuming she is going to get you to admit your feelings for Kagome," said Kaede.

At the words, InuYasha's face became red and he turned away from them, looking at the kids around him, shoving his kimono back on.

"Why is your face all red InuYasha?"

"Shh Khala!" whispered InuYasha.

Everyone smirked.

"Is that all I have to do?" asked InuYasha, avoiding all eyes.

Kaede nodded.

"That should break the seal...but only if you mean what you say."

InuYasha groaned, then stood up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said regretfully. "Might as well get this over with."

He ran toward the well, not caring if the others were behind him. He got to the well quicker than he'd thought he ever could. He took a deep breath and slowly walked to the edge. What did he feel for Kagome? Certainly not hate...and he was sure it was something more than friendship. They fought like cats and dogs, yet somehow that seemed to strengthen their relationship. She cooked for him, risked her life for him, smiled at him, reassured him, did things for him, liked him for what he was, wasn't frightened of him...he was in love with her. He blinked in surprise...he loved her. He jumped up and fell into the well.

"I love her!" he muttered then yelled so that all of Japan would hear him, "I LOVE KAGOME!"

The seal shattered and InuYasha could see the colours all around him as he passed through the well to the other side, a smile firmly planted on his face. He had no idea that Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo had watched him leap into the well and shout his confession.

He jumped out of the well and ran out of the shrine. He ran to Kagome's window and saw that she wasn't there. He jumped inside her room and found that her scent was fresh, but knew he couldn't trust his nose when he was in her room, seeing as she practically lived in her room so her scent would always be fresh. The only other place he could think of that Kagome would be at would be the school. He leapt out of the window and ran as fast as he could to the school, the sun beginning to set, the moon beginning to rise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was dressed in a pale pink kimono, her hair flowing around her shoulders, her eyes sparkling happily, her mind still on the strange man from her dreams. Everytime she thought of him, everytime his facial features appeared in her mind, her heart raced. She placed a hand to her chest and breathed deeply.

"Are you nervous?" asked Hojo.

Kagome started and then nodded, just so it didn't look suspicious.

"Good luck," he added before running off to get a good seat around the stage.

Kagome stood up on the stage and grabbed ahold of the microphone. The lights bounced off her hair, all eyes upon her. She squinted to see her family watching her, all smiling reassuringly. She scanned the audience and gasped. Standing at the doors, hair flowing long was the man from her dreams...but wait...it couldn't be...his hair was black, not silver, his eyes dark, not golden. Every other thing was spot on though. The clothes, the colour of the skin, the stare that he was giving her. She definitely wanted to talk to him after she was finished.

"Um, hi," she said into the microphone. "Good evening everyone. Tonight is the farewell for my year group. We have had a wonderful year and appreciate all your support. I have lately been having a lot of dreams about someone whom I believe I am in love with, but the funny thing is, I have never met him before. I thought I'd tell you how I feel with a song. Hope you like it..."

A guitar started up then Kagome's angelic voice resounded around the hall...

"Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're never there

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look

You're never there

And every time I sleep

You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that

You might not be real

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I am not alone

Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?"

(Michelle Branch...Everywhere)

Applause rang throughout the hall and Kagome bowed before leaving the stage. She got many handshakes and "good on you's" but she was too busy looking for the man. He had disappeared again. Just like in her dreams. He had to be the same one...he just had to be. She ran outside and searched everywhere, but he was gone. She felt like crying. For the rest of the night she searched in vain for the man who resembled her love, but found nothing. She went home late in the morning and threw herself on her bed, tears beginning to run down her face. She ended up crying herself to sleep...again she had the dream and she forced herself to wake up...she couldn't bear to see the man anymore...the feelings she had developed for him were beginning to eat away at her soul...she longed to see him for real. She jumped out of bed and looked at her alarm clock...7 a.m...nobody else would be up and she was too depressed to talk to anyone anyway. She threw her window and turned to make her bed. She then collapsed on the ground as the image of HIM appeared in her mind. She sobbed into her hands, her spirit finally broken.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she gasped. The hand felt oddly familiar. She looked up to see golden eyes staring at her in worry. Her heart clenched as his other hand found her face and wiped the tears away.

"Kagome?" he said uncertainly, his voice deep, yet soft.

She threw herself into him, her arms finding their way into his hair. She didn't care if this was still a dream; she was sure as hell going to enjoy it while she could. Her fingers found his ears and began to rub them lightly, her head buried in his shoulder, tears soaking his kimono. She felt him hesitate, before his arms held her tightly.

"Who are you?" gasped Kagome.

InuYasha blinked for a moment, forgetting that Kagome didn't know who the hell he was. He smiled as he saw how confused, yet happy she was.

"Was that song about me?" he asked softly.

Kagome nodded and then said more urgently, "Who are you? Why do you come to me in my dreams? Is this a dream?"

InuYasha smiled at her and leant in to her ear.

"You tell me," he whispered, before adding, "I love you Kagome."

He then pressed his lips to her's, taking in her scent and her taste. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he watched her facial expressions. Her eyes were shut tight as though she was afraid she'd wake up and he'd be gone. He pressed his lips even harder against her own, reassuring her that he was not going anywhere. Suddenly Kagome's eyes clouded over and InuYasha could see images flashing across her eyes. A wave of light washed over the room then outside and then he pulled back. Kagome blinked a few times then looked at the person who was holding her tightly.

"I-Inu...Yasha?" she said uncertainly.

InuYasha smiled widely before kissing her again, which completely took her by surprise, but she wasn't complaining. She responded then pulled back, grinning.

"Glad to see you missed me," said Kagome giggling.

"Glad to see you remember me," said InuYasha, holding her even tighter.

"Kagome?" called her mother. "You better get ready. InuYasha will probably be waiting!"

"Looks like everyone remembers too," said Kagome.

"Hmm, does doesn't it," said InuYasha. "Well, she's right. I have been waiting...for 2 years...and I won't wait any longer."

He grabbed her around her middle and lifted her onto his shoulders, before walking out her room as she giggled the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede watched in surprise as InuYasha came marching back into the village, Kagome in his arms, her arms encircled around his neck, laughing sweetly as she demanded for him to put her down.

"Come on InuYasha! Let me down! I can walk," she said, smiling.

"I ain't letting you out of my sights ever again and if that means never letting go of you, then so be it," he said stubbornly.

"Don't make me say the 's' word," she said playfully.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh! And why not?"

"Coz you love me too much to put me out of a good mood," he replied, kissing her forehead and grinning mischievously.

"Well, would you look at that!" said Kaede.

"Looks like InuYasha succeeded in winning Kagome's heart," stated Miroku.

"And Kagome must remember him," said Shippo.

"Just goes to show you that miracles do happen," said Sango smiling, then she noticed the look that Miroku was giving her and added angrily, "No you peverted monk! Miracles like that DON'T happen!"

They looked back to InuYasha and Kagome who were laughing together as he carried her to the outskirts of the village. As the sun rose high in the sky InuYasha's hair shimmered like diamonds, his eyes flashing happily, no longer miserable and alone. He was finally happy. Kagome could almost see him as an angel...could almost see the wings that were spread wide around her...InuYasha...her demonic angel.

The End...or is it?

(A/N: OK, might do a sequel to this one. Had to do it really quick actually. Hope there aren't any mistakes. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought.) 


End file.
